1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in dispensing liquid from an aerosol can. More particularly, the present dispenser attaches to the top of an aerosol can and converts the pressurized chemicals within the can to a flowable liquid where it can be collects for intermittent use of the collected liquid.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
When working with metals, mechanical parts, electronics and cosmetic they often require cleaning with solvents. Because these solvents are often very volatile they are often provided in an aerosol can. These solvents are often expensive and spraying large quantities of these solvents can be wasteful. Cleaning often requires some level of scrubbing to aggressively clean in and around areas. The scrubbing is usually performed by collecting the solvent onto a swab or brush and then using the swab or brush to clean the area. The solvent can quickly evaporate from the swab or bush and a user must often collect more solvent to clean the area. Several products and patents have been issued on dispensers that are used with aerosol cans. Exemplary examples of patents covering these products are disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,441 issued Jan. 17, 1961 to D. D. Holcomb, U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,299 issued Sep. 21, 1982 to George M. Stephenson et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,458 issued Jun. 13, 1995 to Jay S. Tourigny each disclose a dispensing mechanism for an aerosol can. The dispensing mechanism is essentially an elongated hose that attaches to the aerosol can to dispense the fluid within the can at a location that is distal from the aerosol can.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,139 issued Mar. 27, 2007 to Thomas Jaworski et al and U.S. Pat. No. 7,798,420 issued Sep. 21, 2010 to James J. Lind et al both disclose an aerosol dispensing device for delivering an aromatic aerosol. The liquid is dispensed onto a wick where the aroma of the liquid is diffused. These patents do not disclose collecting the liquid where it can be swabbed. These patents further do not provide for a closure to prevent evaporation of the liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,802 issued Feb. 19, 1974 to Kenneth W. Gores and U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,127 issued Nov. 4, 1975 to Arthur Z. Berenstain both disclose an aerosol dispensing cap. The cap fits over the top of an aerosol can and a pad or whip is pressed onto the cap to dispense some of the fluid within the aerosol can onto the pad or whip. Any dispensed fluid is collected onto the wipe or pad where it can be used. Neither of these two patents provide for collection of the dispensed fluid or a protective covering to reduce evaporation.
What is needed is needed is a dispenser for an aerosol can where the fluid from within the dispenser can be collected or held for intermittent use. The dispenser should also include a protective covering to reduce evaporation of the dispensed fluid.